Rise from the Ashes
by love from elysium
Summary: Harry and Ginny must rebuild their life after the war. They soon discover that the death of the Dark Lord does not necessarily mean an automatic happy ending. Harry is forced to finish this war for good. Only this time Ginny won't be left behind.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling would probably laugh to see what I've done to her universe of magic. That's probably why she wrote the series and not me.

**Author's Notes:** This story picks up immediately after the last sentance before the epiloge in DH. The story may be very slightly AU at times, but not much. Props to the _Weasel King_ for inspiration on the title, your song rocks my socks!

* * *

Chapter 1

Reunion

"_That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble to last a lifetime."_

The three of them stood in Dumbledore's office, drowning in the silence that followed Harry's words. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and buried his face in her hair as if to hide from the rest of the night's happenings.

Harry couldn't watch them. Couldn't bare to witness anymore pain, anymore suffering. If the battle was won wasn't he supposed to feel better, not as if he was still fighting? But he was. Fighting the urge to run and hide, to curl up and cry in self pity, fighting to stay strong.

But Harry knew who he wanted, who he needed. Who he wouldn't be ashamed to cry in front of. The person, who, he knew in his heart, needed him just as much as he needed her. Like a drug. Ginny.

For once, Ron seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Go find her, mate. She needs you right now, too."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to keep his voice even. He walked out the door and down the ruined stairs. When he was half way to the Great Hall he met up with Luna.

"Harry!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Harry was relieved; if he had to run into anyone (other than Ginny of course) he'd want it to be her. Luna was the most compassionate person Harry thought he'd ever met.

"Hi Luna, er, thanks for, um, helping me get away earlier. I needed that." Harry said in a small voice.

"Don't mention it. I know you needed to get away for a bit." She laid a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other for a second.

Harry finally broke the silence. "Luna…..do you happen to know where Ginny is?"

She smiled. "I'm pretty sure I saw her go out outside into the grounds"

She turned to leave, but looked back now wearing a worried expression. "She's hurting, Harry." Then Luna kissed him once more and left.

Though she was gone, Luna's words lingered with him, raking into his heart. The agony swelled inside of him making Harry angry and dizzy. He leaned against the cold, rough wall of stone and closed his eyes.

When Harry had regained control he half ran out of the school into the grounds. He scanned the area waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light of the breaking dawn. It was silent. Not even the birds sang their early morning songs nor did the trees rustle their leaves in the chilled breeze. It felt to Harry as if the entire earth had sunk into mourning. And then he saw her.

She sat on the far side of the lake, hugging her knees into her chest, looking up at the castle with her red hair dancing out behind her.

He couldn't control it; his eyes welled up with tears blurring his vision and sliding down his face. Harry ran towards her around the lake. When he was just ten meters away from her she looked up at him and leaped gracefully to her feet.

"Harry!" Ginny ran straight into his open arms. He kissed her lips gently.

"I love you, Ginny." He whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

"I love you too, Harry." She whispered back when their lips broke apart.

The tears poured down harder than ever from Ginny's already red eyes. She took short and uneven breaths, soaking his shirt in tears. Harry had never seen her break down like this before but some how he'd been expecting exactly this. He felt extremely satisfied with the pain her pain caused him. It killed him to know that the pain she was in was more than partially his fault.

"I missed you like _hell_." Ginny whispered, looking up into his agonized eyes.

"I missed you, too." Was all he could manage to get out.

She stood on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. "Promise me you'll never leave again."

"Don't worry, Gin. No one hates me for it more than I hate myself" His words seemed to shock her as if the idea of anyone hating him was ridiculous and impossible.

"Harry, how can you think that? I love you more than I ever loved anyone or anything. More than I knew was possible. You're my undeserved miracle that you're even here. You're all I'll ever want, all I'll ever need. I love you to pieces."

Harry smiled weakly. "That's more than I deserve."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hardly." But then she looked up at him. Her expression now serious.

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively.

He was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. All he could think about was her fingers weaving their way through his hair, across his cheekbone, his collarbone. They crawled across the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine and drawing goose bumps to his skin.

"Hmmm." He eventually answered.

"Harry, it would make my heart feel a million times lighter to know that you know that you did everything you possibly could and that was expected of you plus more. Harry, please understand that nothing that happened tonight or any other night is your fault. It's your _right_, your success that you and I, everyone up at the castle and around the world is alive. And you have so many friends- Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hagrid and about a million others who love you so much. Just not as much as me. Never forget that."

Harry was once again reduced to tears. He couldn't believe how much truth was in her words. They had truly done it. Even if faith and love had been their only companions they had been all they'd needed because it was over and he had his most powerful source of both love and faith in his arms now.

"I won't, you're right." He whispered. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you."

Wordlessly, Ginny pressed up on her toes again and kissed him tenderly. She yawned, taking a hand from around his neck to cover her mouth. Ginny's yawn seemed to remind Harry of how tired he was.

"Want to take a nap with me?"

"Hell yes!"

Harry grinned before picking her up and carrying her into a thicket of trees. He knew that he couldn't deal with the company of anyone other than the girl in his arms so he wouldn't risk going back up to the castle.

Harry put Ginny down beside an old birch tree. He laid down on his back in the grass reaching up his arms to welcome her in. She carefully bent down stretching out on her stomach on top of him. Moaning quietly as she rested her head on his neck just below his chin.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you more."

"No way."

"Un huh!" Harry smiled to himself.

"You must love me an awful lot, then." He said, stroking her cheek playfully.

"Yup." Harry could hear the smile in her voice.

They laid there in comfortable silence for awhile with the occasional loving touches, moans and kisses.

"This feels nice." Harry whispered.

"It feels so right."

"It's not."

She sighed. "I know."

Harry could tell she knew what he meant.

"But it will be soon." He whispered.

Harry could feel her head nod under his chin. She turned her head and pressed her lips soothingly to his collar bone then trailing them all the way up his neck to have the same affair with his Adam's apple. Finally, Ginny turned her head back to the side as they both drifted to sleep with the comforting sound of the other's heart beat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review and I'll update faster! I'll take as much advice on improvements as I can get!


	2. Chapter 2 Necesity

Disclaimer : J. would laugh to see what I've done to her world of magic. Tht's probably why she wrote the series and not me.

Thanks to the Wizard Wrock band that is the source of much inspiration (including the title) The Weasel King. If you haven't heard his music you should visit his MySpace.

Also thank you to AmazonWarriorPrincess (yes you Siobhan) for reading my story first and helping me out with it (even if you much prefer Ginny bashing )

Chapter 2 Necesity

Harry was disoriented when he woke up. He had been almost certain that he would wake up to find himself back in the tent that he, Hermione and Ron had lived in for the better part of a year, Ron's even sounding snores in the background.

But, to Harry's absolute bliss, his thought to be dream of the previous, conscious hour had turned out to be a happy reality. Once arrived at this conclusion Harry decided that rather than pondering further about other not so appealing or in any way pleasant memories of last night, he'd treat himself to a more enjoyable topic. Ginny, for instance.

Ginny. Her name seemed to make every inch of him smile. His senses seemed more aware of the girl on top of him than they ever had been of anything or anyone else. The feel of her body molded into his, her warm breath against his neck. The intoxicating smell of the wisps of her hair that danced on his face. The fresh memory of the taste of her smooth skin and tongue. And finally he opened his eyes to get a glimpse of his own personal angel. He ran a hand down her perfect curves.

She stirred. "Harry?"

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, sexy," Her voice thick with sleep, "Or should I say afternoon?" She squinted in the sunlight. Then she lifted her head up to him for a quick kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry asked her starting to question how good of a mattress he made.

Ginny smiled, "Better than I have since last summer."

"Not stiff at all?"

"Nope, not really. A little warm though; where did this blanket come from, anyway?"

"Oh, I actually don't know. To tell you the truth I didn't even notice until you mentioned it."

"Did you tell Ron of Hermione that you were coming out here, one of them could have brought it?"

"No, only Luna knows we're out here. She told me you were out here."

"Right, I forgot, she's the only one who saw me leave, too."

"Must have been her then." Harry concluded.

"Hmm." She agreed reaching up to kiss him softly once more.

They both heard a distinct _click click_ from deeper in the trees in front of them.

"What was that?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Don't know." Harry said, squinting in the direction from which they had heard the odd noise.

Ginny got up and stretched, not concerned. Harry followed her example then picked up the yellow and red crocheted blanket and shook it out before folding it neatly.

Ginny sighed. "Do we _have_ to go back up to the castle?"

Harry smiled sadly, "I suppose we do. Nobody aside from Luna knows we were out here and they're probably wondering where we are. Not to mention that their going to need as much help as they can get to put everything back in order here before the new school year."

"Of course you're right but I'd defiantly love a shower and fresh clothes first off. I can probably ask Hermione for some as long as she still has that bag of hers."

"I think I might have something for you, too."

"What do you mean?" She questioned slightly confused.

Harry smiled shyly, "You know your blue v-neck shirt that I think looks so pretty on you? Well, I nicked it out of the dirty laundry and put it in my rucksack before I left last summer." He moved in closer putting his hands around her waist, whispering now. "It smells like you." He took a deep breath "Only not as good."

They kissed each other lovingly, once again prolonging the moment.

"You know I looked everywhere for that!" Ginny said breathlessly when their lips broke apart.

"Sorry." Harry grinned apologetically. They started up towards the castle with their arms around one another.

"You're cute to do that, you know."

"I don't know if you remember but you were wearing it when you kissed me last before I left."

"You know what my favorite shirt of yours is?" Ginny asked him.

"Which one?"

She whipped out her wand. "Acio shirt!"

Harry's shirt came flying off over his head and Ginny caught it with ease.

"The one where you're not wearing one!" And then she ran for it. But, Harry was quick with his wand, too. He snatched it out of his pocket and ran after her grinning.

"Acio shirt!"

Ginny's top came off in the same way as Harry's and flew right into his hand. But he wasn't satisfied yet.

"Acio br- "

"Hey!" She laughed, "At least leave me with my bra, we're in a public place you know!"

"Fine." Harry laughed once he'd caught up to her. "You can go for a swim, instead."

Harry picked her up and hitched her over his shoulder. He carried her over to the lake and threw her into the water. They splashed each other with the icy water and laughed at each others' expressions as they cringed away. They did this for several minutes thought the water was barely waist height for Harry.

Ginny shivered and waded over to Harry. She molded her body against his to keep warm.

"Come on," He said, "Let's get you out. I don't want you catching dragon pocks on me"

They grabbed their shirts and slid into them and Harry unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her before running the rest of the way back to the castle entrance.

Just as the pair of them tip toed inside the entrance hall they saw Hermione exit the Great hall, thankfully carrying her expandable purse. When she spotted them standing there dripping puddles on the floor she marched towards them.

"Where have you to been? Everyone's been looking everywhere!" Harry and Ginny looked at each other, nervously.

"Sorry," Harry answered apologetically, "We fell asleep while we were outside last night."

"It's not what it sounds like." Ginny said quickly.

Hermione smirked but didn't ask any further questions. Though they both noticed suspicious gaze as she looked from their soaked clothes to the red and yellow blanket wrapped tightly around Ginny.

"Well, Ginny, your Mom and Dad want you two to know that we and Ron are going back to the burrow at 11 o'clock tomorrow morning. George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur and your parents are going to stay here for three or so more days to help out with mess. On the third day there's going to be a funeral taking place here starting at nine. In the two days ahead of time they'd like us to go to Diagon Ally to get appropriate outfits instead of wearing black robes." Then Hermione blushed. "Ginny, I know it's probably not necessary but your Mom told me to remind you not to get anything too revealing." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and Harry," Hermione's voice was deltaic now "They were also wondering if you would feel, um, up to doing a speech on the day of the….."

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah, I think I could do that."

Then Hermione handed them her bag. "Here, take what you need."

Harry and Ginny each took out some clothes; Ginny being reunited with her blue v-neck and Harry also took his tooth brush and paste. They handed the bag over to Hermione who left to tell the other she had finally located and informed the pair of them.

Ginny looked jealously at Harry's toothbrush. Harry laughed "You can borrow it afterwards if you would like."

"Thank you." She sung the words as she leaned into him. He put his arms lightly around her.

"Meet you in the Great Hall in an hour?" Ginny offer obviously eager to get out of her wet clothes.

"Kay." He kissed her quickly before she pranced off. Just before she disappeared through a tapestry she back to him.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

She grinned "Don't forget it!" And then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 End of an Era

**Disclaimer**: J. would laugh to see what I've done to her world of magic. That's probably why she wrote the series and not me.

Thanks to the Wizard Wrock band that is the source of much inspiration (including the title) **The Weasel King**. If you haven't heard his music you should visit his MySpace.

**A big thank you to lovelylamb, ..books., CassieandCaitlin, yukikiralucas, pottrprincess, AmazonWarriorPrincess, ****melissita, mcbabe, xOCDxObsessiveCullenDisorderx, snow13otter for taking a minute and review it truly makes my day and I love responding!**

Chapter 3

End of an Era

For the rest of the day Harry and Ginny stuck together for nearly every second of it. They mostly were set to work making repairs on various areas of the castle as well as dealing with a few of the remaining bodies which caused a few breakdowns that they managed to push through. And in between these tasks putting up with a fair few interviews for international newspapers and magazines which they faced head on always with an arm around the other or a firm grasp of their hand.

At 6:30 they went into the Great Hall to wait for dinner to be served. Ginny sat between Harry's legs, his arms around her waist. She laid her head back on his shoulder, lips brushing his neck. It had been a long day. Around them were volunteers who had come from everywhere in Europe. Some were still arriving from abroad to see the scene of the historic event and lend a much needed hand in righting the damage that had been done in countless areas.

Harry truly didn't understand. He'd been prepared for the tears, grief and cold depression that he had expected to grip the castle and had done his best to brace himself against it. But today he had felt something else, something he hadn't expected. Harry could feel it inside himself and he knew everyone else could feel it, too. It wasn't something you could fight, describe, talk about or even give a name to. The only thing that seemed to matter was it was there; he knew it, Ginny knew it, everyone did and that was enough. And it felt amazing.

After a good dinner prepared by the surviving house elves, Harry and Ginny snuck two of the schools best brooms out into the grounds. They mounted them quickly and sped off into the sky over the great Lake's still, glassy water. The pair of them raced each other, pushing the mediocre brooms to their limits, turning sharply this way and that.

Just as the sun was setting Ginny took off at a fast but leisurely pace through the top of the canopy of the forbidding Forest, sun glinting off her hair giving it the allusion of free flames trailing behind her. As Harry flew up beside her she took her hands from the broom handle and let them drag softly through the trees tops. Harry could see her love of flying radiating from her face as purely as if it had been writing there. He knew it mirrored his own. He adored losing himself to the instinct and metaphor it offered. He used to feel burden free while in the air enjoying the elements and for the first time he truly was. Most of all, he loved the reality of the cliché of the two lovers flying off into the sunset. Twilight, the end of a day which had felt to Harry like the end of an era.

When they finally set foot to ground again the sun had long since retired and had been replaced by another world of stars and planets far away. These were they're only means of light for finding there way back up to the castle for their wands remained forgotten stuck in Ginny's bra and Harry's pants. They had experienced a different sort of magic, tonight.

Ginny wore an exhilarated look of pleasure on her face she brushed back her tangled hair from her eyes.

"That was amazing!"

Harry simply nodded, smiling, not capable of putting into words what he had just experienced. Ginny threw her broom on the ground and walked over to hug him.

"We should do that every night."

Harry shook his head. "We'll get desensitized to it. Let's save flying like that" there was no other way to described it, "for special occasions."

Ginny smiled up at him, cocking her head to one side. "What's tonight's occasion?"

Harry brushed his fingers along her cheek bone. "The beginning of a new era. Our era. A happier one than the last."

"Kay." Ginny whispered as she leaned in to kiss lightly. "We better go in or they'll think we're not coming back again and come looking for us."

They walked into the entrance Hall which was fairly full of people considering the late hour and stouded their broomsticks in a random broom cupboard. Harry poked his head into the Great Hall and spotted Ron and Hermione engaged in a game of wizard chess with Neville and Luna sitting next to them. He and Ginny went over to them.

"Knight to E12- check!"

"How is that a check, Ron?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a game, would it?"

"Nor is it when you cheat!"

"Yeah, but I'm not cheating!"

"Then why'd you say check when my king's not in danger?"

"Suit yourself, then."

"I will. Rook to D10."

"Knight to C10, I win."

"You can't do that!"

"Of course I can; I just did."

"Well in muggle chess-"

"Does this look like muggle chess to you because I'm pretty sure you don't see the Knight spearing the King in muggle chess either-"

"Hey guys," Ginny cut in, smirking, "Having fun?"

"Your brother seems to have a thing for making up his own rules." Hermione said, half amused, half irritated.

"You're just mad because I beat you…again." Ron said smugly. Hermione looked as though she were about to protest so Neville quickly changed the subject.

"So, what were you to doing?" He asked.

"Flying I suspect." Luna offered, coming up from underneath the table. At their startled and confused expressions she added "The Tattle tail cricket underneath the table told me. He likes to eat the Weasley's Ever Lasting Chewing Gum stuck there. He particularly likes the lemon-rosemary piece Ron stuck there in our fifth year."

Everyone except for Luna looked at Ron who shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well we're going up to bed now, so I suppose we'll see everyone in the morning." Said Harry. He and Ginny waved goodnight.

"Race you to the Common Room!" Ginny said sprinting past him.

"Oh you better run, girl!" Harry said rushing after her.

He chased after her as they weaved through the castle. Up the stairs, down some more, under the tapestries, through the doors and dodging suits of armor they went right up until the changing staircases. Harry finally caught up with Ginny who had been stopped to wait for the stairs to shift.

"Damn changing staircase!" she joked, "I would have creamed you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup"

"Well I guess will never be sure."

Ginny rolled her eyes. The stairs were now positioned and waiting to escort them.

"Harry, will you carry me, I'm tired." Ginny asked putting on a whinny but seductive voice.

Harry sighed, bemused. "Let me get this straight- first of all, you go running off as fast as you can so I have to come chasing after you. Then, you insult me by telling me that you think you can run faster than me. And now you tell me you're tired from tormenting and antagonizing me so you want me to carry you the rest of the way up the stairs?" Harry shook his head in mock disbelief. "Unbelievable."

He walked over to her and slung her over his shoulder. "It's a good thing you're so damn gorgeous." Harry started trudging up the stairs.

"Hey, when I asked you to carry me I didn't mean pretend I'm a sack of potatoes hanging over your shoulder as you run up the stairs trying not to drop me on my head but don't strain yourself!"

Harry grinned as he put her back down as they made it to the Fat Lady's portrait.

He looked at Ginny "Um, I'm pretty sure neither of us knows the password."

The Fat Lady sighed "Oh just go on in." she said, swinging open, "It's not like it matters, anyway."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"Really?"

"No."

Harry laughed and walked into the Common Room hand in hand with Ginny.

**Please Read: Important!**

Kay thanks for taking 30 seconds to read this. I really would like some reader input for this story so if you wouldn't mind to answers the following few questions in a review. If you do I promise to read and review a story you've written and check out you're profile. Also, some of the questions may seem irrelevant right now but don't worry, it will all make scenes.

1. What song do you like better 1979 by The Smashing Pumpkins or Freefalling the cover by John Mayer?

2. Do you think Ginny should become an auror with Harry, join a professional quidditch team or if you have a better option please tell me know.

3. Do you think there's too much fluff in the story so far or is it okay, suggestions?

4. Should I put in some of Ron and Hermione's relationship or stay focused on Ginny/Harry?

5. Should Neville and Luna get together or does that not fit?

Thanks again for being so helpful 


End file.
